


My Son's Boyfriend Can't Be This Cute!

by OMGitsgreen



Series: Stories of CHB [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Family, Apollo is trying to be an involved parent, Apollo ships Solangelo, Gen, M/M, by involved I mean in Will's lovelife, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: “What is it that you like about that kid so much anyways? I haven’t figured it out yet and I pride myself on my general prowess when it comes to love,” I asked him absently. Will looked up from his charts, something twinkling there in his blue eyes." Apollo tries to find out exactly what his son sees in Nico di Angelo in light of trying to be a better and more supportive parent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol if anyone gets the really terrible reference in the title you get a cookie.
> 
> I haven’t written in Apollo’s POV before and I haven't written in First Person POV in like years, and this story takes in a very unspecified time, but who doesn’t want a fanfic of Apollo fangirling over Solangelo because I know I wanted it and you do too.

Okay so, I like to think I produce some pretty intensely cute kids. Let’s be honest, I love beautiful people, and I am a beautiful person (when not confined to the greaseball I consider to be Lester), so obviously I as a paragon of godly beauty have made some pretty beautiful kids. I may not be the best at keeping up with them but you know when you are driving the light over the horizon, target practicing the common cold with CEOs, and shredding it at Coachella one can hardly blame a God for not keeping track of one’s various progeny. But I am indeed proud of my kids. They are definitely the best and most charming of all kinds of demigods and that is directly connected to their Daddy. 

However my kids did get a thing or two from their mothers, or a lot of things. After all, I don’t think the world could handle the unbridled awesome of mini-Apollos really running around. I tried to convince Zeus about that once when one of Hephaestus’ kids cloned that sheep that one time, and that didn’t exactly fly. Besides the point, my son Will Solace was looking at me with the furrowed brow that his mother used to give me when I reappeared and disappeared into dewdrops but let’s be honest I didn’t want to be anywhere near her dad that isn’t my style. And I totally would have found it very endearing and been a great and loving father, except for the fact that my son was putting stinging-liquid into my various scrapes.

“Ow! Ow!” I couldn’t help but yelp and my son had the gall and the very cold heart to even roll his eyes at my obvious plight. I really couldn’t believe it, how could he be so cold with the sun in his veins? That had to be illegal in some ancient rite or something.

“Don’t worry, Apollo, these things tend to sort themselves out faster than a pig in a new barnyard,” Will said with a soft twang. I couldn’t help but feel my brow crunch up in confusion.

“Did you just Texan me?” I asked incredulously.

“That I did, that I did,” Will said with a chuckle that made me huff and obviously with a fondness that made me feel like he wasn’t taking me seriously, which he totally should have been taking me serious as I am very serious and I have only serious problems. Like how Nemesis canceled Young Justice after I complained about Revenge. Yeah…that serious. 

“It’s your boyfriend’s fault,” I told him with a very serious sniff to accentuate my point. Will obviously didn’t take it the way it was meant to be taken.

“You were in sparring practice, and Nico was your sparring partner. What did you expect?” Will tried to remind him but I couldn’t help but be reminded of the pit in my stomach.

“Hitting a god is a serious faux pas, everyone should know that,” I tried to argue weakly, almost feeling my argument slipping between my fingers and wanting to order it back with coffee and an apology.

“You aren’t exactly—“

“Shhhhhhhh,” I told my poor, misguided child as I pressed my hand to his mouth. “Let me believe if only for a moment.”

“You are ridiculous,” Will said as he seated himself down away from my hand and occupied himself looking at some paper work I know he didn’t need. Why my son concerned himself with keeping charts when I knew he knew he could tell an injury from a touch was beyond me. Maybe it was one of his mortal things, though, Asclepius probably would have approved. He was into document keeping, sort of like Hades. You should see his file cabinets. And speaking of Hades, I remembered my point.

“What is it that you like about that kid so much anyways? I haven’t figured it out yet and I pride myself on my general prowess when it comes to love,” I asked him absently. Will looked up from his charts, something twinkling there in his blue eyes.

“You mean Nico?” Will asked, clicking his tongue. “I like how cute he is.”

“Cute,” I couldn’t help but repeat. I mean, I pride myself on staying relevant. But I’m pretty sure cute wasn’t the new slang for ornery, dark, brooding children of the underworld with a penchant for monster slaying and sulking.

“Yep, he’s really cute,” Will said as he popped his “p” and looked very pleased with himself. “Alright, you are all set then.”

I left the infirmary feeling a bit more confused in general then I had when I had entered after being beaten (but only by a very slight margin of not being in my real body after all) by my son’s boyfriend. I found my other son Austin relaxing by the archery fields as my daughter Kayla strung some arrows. I definitely didn’t need to be upsetting any vows on this day, but at the same time I had to make a very important inquiry here. 

“Where is this coming from?” Austin asked sounding slightly worried and I have no idea why he would be worried about that and the idea he was worried was an affront to my obvious good character.

“Well, Will said that he found Nico cute. Now, my son can date whomever it is that he likes, but I’m just worried that he is seeing the world with rose colored glasses,” I tried to argue in a very mature and adult fashion.

“Dad, you do realize that Will could find goodness in a paper cut right?” Kayla said as she slung her bow over her shoulder and leaned against the gate. “But besides that point, Nico’s a good guy. Who cares if we think he is cute, as long as Will thinks he is cute that’s all that matters right?”

“I am trying to be a more involved parent!” I couldn’t help but whine in an extremely understandable and grown-up manner. “I just want to understand my son, is that so hard to ask?”

“Maybe go learn some more about Nico, that might help,” Austin offered and I would have scooped my perfectly reasonable son up into a hug if I could have. I love that kid.

“I will go seek out Nico,” I announced, watching as both my children gave me their whole hearted thumbs up because obviously this was a great idea it couldn’t not be one.

I sauntered through Camp-Half Blood on a mission, stopping only briefly to chat with both Chiara and Damien who were in the middle of one of their spats (which, granted, since it was them it was also flirting and also something I totally would be getting in on once I fixed the Eighth Wonder of the World which was Lester’s acne’s persistence, acne was one of my least favorite blights that I had created after getting into an argument after Tityos had the nerve to hurt my mom. Trust me, his name is he-who-suffers-retribution for a reason). After they pointed me along, I ended up meandering through some areas, coming close to the lava wall, and finding no Nico di Angelo in sight. I was halfway ready to call in some reinforcements when a familiar voice called.

“Oh please oh please I want to see!” Harley, the young son of Hephaestus was chattering as a group of nymphs gathered around as Sherman Yang demonstrated how to properly hitch a yoke to two pegasi which seemed to not be going great (and by that it looked like he was being cussed out by two unhappy horses but I wasn’t Poseidon or Percy Jackson so my horse-translation was a little rusty since I wasn’t in God form). Harley was bouncing and trying to see, when suddenly he watched a figure dressed in signature dark clothing reach down to scoop Harley up and balance him on his shoulders. “Nico, I’m not a baby!”

“Oh please you were whining—“

“Hey Nico!” Will’s voice came from behind him. 

It was like one of those slow mo shots, like Big Foot being caught on camera at just the right time. Nico turned, dark hair ruffled, dark eyes crinkled with fondness, his mouth half-pulled into a tender half-grin. He was balancing Harley on his shoulders, with the care of an older sibling. Will walked past me as I obviously stared at what had just occurred and he leaned to give Nico just a peck, and as if Nico was just released from some magic spell he settled back into his regular Hades-face of passive judgment and let Harley down.

“You alright?” Meg asked, walking over from the line of nymphs and brushing her dirty hands on her dress. I couldn’t help the overflowing tears that came from my very touched heart.

“My son’s boyfriend is so cute!” I cried with my whole heart and soul as I wiped at my eyes. “I’m so proud of my son for getting such a keeper!”

“What?!” Nico hissed, his face reddening with anger as he spluttered and turned to Will, “what the—what did you do? You did something!”

“Don’t blame me this time,” Will chuckled as he bumped his shoulder against Nico’s, the display of affection only making my heartfelt crying into sobbing.

“You are such a mess,” Meg scoffed as she held out a packet of tissues.

“A hot mess,” I clarified before blowing my nose in a very dignified manner.


End file.
